Love At First Sight? AkuRoku
by AkuRokuGoddess
Summary: Roxas and Sora are about to start their first year of high school. Who are all these mysterious looking people in black, hooded cloaks? -- AkuRoku Drama. Contains Yaoi. Made for Naomi And Vicky.
1. Chapter One Bad Start To The Year

_**Love At First Sight?**_

"Sora! Roxas! Your gonna be late for your first day of school! C'mon!" Their mother was in the car, shouting out the window at the two boys, who were rushing out the front door.

"Coming!" Shouted Sora, his buttery toast hanging from his mouth as he zipped up his bag. They jumped into the car and fiddled about with bags and lunch money, nervous about their first day of high school.

"Do ya think we'll fit in?" Sora asked, mouthful of crumby toast.

"Dunno, hope so." Roxas shrugged and put his bag over his shoulder, ready to jump out of the car.

"Be safe! Make friends! Try not to get in any trouble!"

Sora blushed as their mother shouted rather embarrassing things from across the parking lot.

"We will mum! Sheesh!" The car sped along out the car park and soon it was out of sight. Roxas sighed with relief; at least their highly embarrassing mother had left now. He felt a pull on his arm as Sora tugged it.

"C'mon!" He shouted, "I think reception is this way!" Roxas simply smiled and followed his spiky haired brother towards the large double doors of a very tall, impressive building.

As they entered, Roxas walked up to the main reception and leaned onto the tall desk, he was just tall enough too rest his elbows on it.

"Umm excuse me…"

A pretty, brunette lady, with plaited hair down to her shoulders looked up at the pair from her seat. "How can I help you boys?"

"Umm, were new students, were a bit lost on where to go." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Sora went over to the water dispenser and started pressing buttons.

"Oh" She said and pointed at the door into the school, "All new years go down to the main hall for a welcoming assembly. It's down the corridor and too your left."

"Oh!" Roxas blushed a little. Of coarse! The school hall! He was smart, why didn't he think of that! "Thank you." He turned to sora who had spilt water all over the floor. "Sora… was that yo—"

"No!" The brunette snapped back, hiding his shame. He grabbed Roxas's hand and ran out to the corridor before anyone had noticed. "Sorry, but I don't want our first day to be even worse than is has to be, let's try not too get into too much trouble, were late as it is!"

The blonde nodded, agreeing with Sora's comment. They started to run down the hall when three strange, hooded men in black cloaks walked past. Roxas tripped on his shoelace, the mysterious men had caught his eye, no concentration was to where he was going. He fell with a small yell, then crept up onto his hands and knees. He looked back and the three men had disappeared.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted out as he knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeh" He replied. "who were they?"

"No idea…" The brunette recalled seeing them too. "They were creepy though."


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde nodded, then got up and dusted himself off. "Well, let's get to that assembly before we get detentions before we even become pupils."

With that they ran down the hall then into a large room. Roxas looked round, it was half empty! Well at least they weren't late. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the room, seeing if he recognised anyone. He was unaware that Sora had already taken off in between a row of chairs, until he started to shout names that they both recognised. Roxas followed him towards their friends.

"Hey Kairi, hey Namine!" The brunette cried out as they both reached their chums. "Hey Sora, Roxas" Kairi smiled "Your early for something for once!"

Namine giggled, a hand covering her mouth a little, she was very shy. Roxas didn't see what was so funny, he growled a little then sat down between the girls. Namine pressed her fingertips together in front of her and looked at the blonde boy, slumping in his chair. "How are you today Roxas?"

All that came from his mouth was "hmmph", he had had a shit morning! First their alarm didn't go off, then they were late, then their mother embarrassed them in front of the whole parking lot and just a while ago they were lost. Great start to a new year, it could only go downhill from this.

Namine ignored his grumble and sat back into her chair, she looked like she was thinking something through. She always did that! Namine had never been loud or confident, she was always happy to sit somewhere and think, or draw. She loved to draw, every day she would draw amazing pictures that were so life like. It's like she knew them inside out.

After the assembly, students from all years had an hour to catch up with friends and recite their timetables for today. All the first years had all been given timetables, textbooks, spare equipment and even a map of the school.

The four friends started walking into a field, filled with kids of all ages. Walking down through the grass in the warm sun, they all caught up with what happened in the summer holidays and special events that went on during. That's when they all heard a voice they knew and loved. A tall, muscled boy was running down towards them. "Hey guys!" He shouted, eventually reaching them.

"RIKU!" The brunette burst into excitement and hugged the older, taller boy. Riku was a year above them, but he looked 2 or 3 years older, he had a slimming face with long, shiny, fair hair covering it a little. His body was well built and muscled, and he was very tall for his age.

"Sora! I saw you just the other day. School doesn't make much of a difference y'know." Riku smiled down at his friend.

Sora nodded and gave Riku a big, cheesy grin. "I know, but it's good too see you Riku!"

The girls smiled and stood quietly out the way. Roxas began to ruffle through his bag. He pulled out the timetable and looked slightly confused.

"Hey Riku… where's Cid's room? Riku stepped over and took roxas's timetable from his hands. "Oh that's near the hall. Room 14. You have I.C.T first. Cid's cool, your lucky to have him. I've got crummy old scrooge." He handed the paper back to Roxas. "Oh, thanks Riku." The blonde put his paper away.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden the school bell rang, roxas almost jumped out of his skin as the loud noise rang through his ears.

"Well, I'll go with Roxas as his classroom is next to mine. Try not to get too lost guys."

With that Sora, Kairi and Namine nodded and skipped off in the other direction towards the classrooms Riku had directed them too.

When the two boys reached rooms 14 and 15, another hooded, dark person stepped out from room 13 and closed the door behind him. Roxas couldn't help but stare. "Hey Riku" He said, after the intriguing man had left their sights. "Who are all these tall, weird people in cloaks and hoods?"

Riku looked down a little at Roxas and laughed. "Oh don't worry about them Roxas… they are a bad group of people to hang with, don't go nosing around."

Roxas looked muffled. "You didn't answer my question Riku."

The tall, silver haired boy looked at Roxas straight in the eyes. "Roxas… nobody really knows.. they are a hard bunch to work out, some are older students and some are teachers. And even though they bunk like every single class, they are major smart and they never get in trouble. The only way to find out about who they are is too join their little gang. I knew someone once who joined… he said he would tell me everything when he got in, but once you're a member… your not allowed to tell anyone anything."

Roxas tapped his finger on his chin. He was truly intrigued by these people. "Join the gang eh?"

Riku stood back up straight and turned as he saw his class go in. "Good luck with that Roxas, Organization 13 only invite members… they don't wait for groupies." With that he left and went into his classroom.

The blonde leaned against the wall in deep thought, but it suddenly came to a stop as a brown haired girl popped up in front of him.

"Hi!" She said, bubbling with excitement. Roxas jumped a little, banging his head on the wall.

"Ow!.....Uhh Hi" He rubbed the back of his head and felt a small lump rising where he bashed it.  
"My name's Olette" She said, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

"Oh.. I'm Roxas. Do you have I.C.T with Cid too?" He lowered his arm, his skull still painful.

"Yeh! We must be in the same classes huh?"

Roxas nodded then jolted slightly as he felt someone push him. He looked across to find a slightly taller, angry boy staring at him.

"What do you think your doing man?" He shouted.

"Wh—what?" Roxas stuttered in fear.

"You!" He pushed roxas slightly again, "your hitting on my girl!"

"Wha—What no! I didn't mean to, were just talking!" Fear grew in Roxas's eyes as the angry boy stood over him.

Olette cried out to the boy and placed her hand on his chest.

"Hayner! No seriously were only talking!" The boy turned with a scowl and walked into the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry about Hayner, he's quite protective." She smiled and walked in behind him.

Roxas felt the bruise come up on his arm. QUITE protective? He has issues!

Roxas shook his head a little, feeling the bump on the back of it, then too the side, something caught his eye, he saw another cloaked man come from room 13. What did Riku call them? Organization 13? That explains it then. The blonde began to shiver, although he could not see the hooded man's eyes, he felt his stare upon him. He turned to look at the stranger. He was stood in front of the door, glaring in Roxas's direction, he wouldn't stop. What was wrong with him!

Roxas became uncomfortable, he wanted to stay and talk to the stranger, but he was a little scared and thoroughly creeped out. Sighing, he stepped into his classroom and closed the door behind, the man watched him as he went.

"Axel!" A blonde haired girl stepped out from the room and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hair had two antennae looking gelled bits poking out, she had darkish green eyes and a skinny figure. "What are you looking at?"

Axel turned, his hood facing in Larxene's direction. "Oh nothing…" He said calmly, looking back at room 14's door.

She raised a brow and laughed a little, placing her fingers just in front of her lips. "Honestly Axel, were not gonna help Xemnas by staring into thin air." She gripped his wrist and winked at him, slowly walking back into room 13.

Axel followed and shut the door behind him. He didn't know why, but the new blonde boy made him curious, there was something about him that made him shine from the others in his year. But what was it?

Roxas walked through the classroom and took a seat in front of a computer. As Cid went on about how to use computers and how to log in, how much space they have and what they were allowed to go on, Roxas's mind left him behind again, Why was that man staring at him? Who are those people? And why are they so mysterious? Roxas had to find out about them, no matter what. But How?

Cid gave out the papers with their logging on details, Roxas took his and logged on pretty quickly, he was quite content until he felt Hayner's cold stare from across the room.

He had to settle this, he wasn't gonna spend the rest of the damn year being picked on for something he didn't do.

He was about to storm over when he found Hayner and Olette already standing right next to him. He looked up from his chair with big, scared eyes.

"Olette said you weren't doing anything… So I guess I'm sorry, wanna start over?" The taller blonde asked, putting his hand out, Roxas shook it, looking a little surprised.

"Uhh yeh sure." He took his hand back.

Olette was giggling behind Hayner, happy that they had made friends.

Cid called from across the room towards Hayner and Olette "Back to your seats please!"

Hayner nodded at Cid "Okay two seconds!"

Cid shook his head, mumbling to himself "Oh Hoogly Moogly…" ignoring the fact they were still out of their seats.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I guess we will see you around. C'mon Olette." He walked across the classroom to his seat.

"Kay… see ya."

Olette giggled again, smiled down at Roxas then followed Hayner to her seat.

That went quickly, thank god, one less thing for him to worry about.

As the bell rang and the lesson ended, Roxas looked over at room 13, hoping he would see another strange person. Didn't happen.

He didn't know where to go, so he followed his class down to room 2. His timetable said science. Great….

He entered the classroom and sat down next to a red shirted, quite chubby boy with black hair being held up with a band.

"Hey" The red shirted boy leaned on his table, looking at Roxas.

"Hey" Roxas replied quietly.

"My name's Pence." He smiled "What's yours?"

"Roxas" He slung his bag on the floor after retrieving his textbook.

"Cool, just to warn you, I'm rubbish at science."

Roxas turned and rolled his eyes a little. Great, I'll be doing all the work then, he thought to himself.

"So, you made loads of new friends yet?" Pence seemed to be a nice guy, quite jolly.

Roxas was about to reply to his question, but looked up as the teacher walked in, his eyes widened. His science teacher was one of the hooded strangers.

As the stranger let his hood down, he untucked his long, dull, blonde hair from the back of his cloak then tapped a boiling tube with his pencil. He looked quite old, and very healthy.

"Alright class! Today is your first day, so I thought I would give you a treat. My name is Vexen, no not , I prefer you call me by my first name. We will be using Bunsen burners and different types of sugars. The papers are at the front with the equipment. Any questions?"

Who are organization 13!? That's the question raised in Roxas's head. He knew he couldn't ask it though.

The science lesson went quickly, it was actually pretty fun and Pence didn't turn out to be such a nuisance. He was tempted to go and talk to his science teacher about organization 13, but Riku's words came into his head.

"Right, to find out, you gotta be part of the group…" He said to him self quietly, lifting his bag round his shoulder, heading for the field.

The day zoomed by and soon enough it was lunchtime. Everyone was sat in the field sitting in the sun, eating, chatting, basically it was really relaxing. But Roxas couldn't relax, the hooded figures clogged up his mind, so many questions popped into his head.

"You okay Roxas?" Kairi leaned over, waving her hand in front of his face.

Roxas shook his head, snapping out of his daydream.

"Uhh, yeh. Just thinking. I guess I'm a little tired."

Kairi tilted her head "Aww poor little Roxas!" She said in a sarcastic tone.


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled "Shut up Kai."

She laughed a little, then went back to talking to Sora, two seconds passed and she was already giggling like a maniac and flickering her eyelashes every now and again.

Roxas could tell she had a thing for Sora, she always has, Sora has a thing for her too, but they are just both too shy to admit to it. He could tell Riku could see it too, but like Roxas, he kept his mouth shut.

Roxas was listening to their mildly interesting conversation about the food they serve in the lunch hall, Riku seemed to have many opinions about everything being 'unhealthy'.

"Demyx please, if you don't practice you will fail most definitely!" One member said to the other.

There were 4 members of the organization walking along the field, hoods up.

"Shut up Zexion! It's okay for you! You're a smartass!"

Larxene took her hood down and giggled into her hand a little as they stopped walking. They weren't far off from roxas and his friends.

"Demyx, it's because I study, practice and work hard! If you listened to my tutoring once in a while you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"GUYS!" Axel shouted. "Just shut up, it's lunchtime! Don't ruin it!"

Demyx became a little angry, with that, rain clouds started to form slightly, but they weren't really noticeable.

Larxene Huffed. "Axel, take your hood down so I can see that smoking hot face of yours" She winked and poked her tongue out through her teeth, biting it.

"No I don't think I will Larxene…. In fact, I might go inside."

Zexion nodded his head. "Yes I shall join you"

Larxene turned her head and sighed. She was annoyed that her flirting wasn't working.

Roxas was about to join in the conversation when he saw two of the hooded figures walk past him. He couldn't help but stare as they walked into the building. His sight was suddenly cut off as he twirled round at Kairi's small screech.

"It's starting to rain! My hair is gonna get soaked!"

Riku simply rolled his eyes, but then again, he cared about his hair getting wet too.

Wait, did the cloaked men know it was going to rain? If so how? Roxas was completely confused, the whole day, his head was swarming with questions.

He began to head for the school entrance, screaming kids running in all around him.

"Oh good job Demyx!" Larxene snarled, putting her hood back up.

Demyx took his hood down, enjoying the water run down his face. "I don't know what your talking about… this wouldn't have happened if Zexion and Axel hadn't made me angry."

Larxene sighed, she was still annoyed, anything can piss her off, even on a good day.

They ran inside, and went into room 13, dripping wet.

Xigbar looked up from his paperwork. "Ha! I see you two had fun!"

Larxene took her hood down and gave him a deathly glare. He sat back in his seat, he knows not too mess with Larxene.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas was sat in the lunch hall with everyone, they all looked peeved. On one side of the table Namine, Kairi and Riku were all brushing through their soaking hair, moaning and complaining about the weather.

"I don't understand!" Sora shouted out, banging his hands to the table. "It was so warm and sunny, then, capow… it started raining! I don't get that."

Riku groaned and put his brush away… his hair didn't actually look that different wet.

"The weather lady said it was gonna be sunny, she lied." Kairi added, trying to get a massive knot out of her hair.

Roxas smiled towards Kairi at her feeble attempt to brush her hair out. His eyes then shot open as he saw two of the cloaked strangers walking behind Kairi towards the table next to theirs. He gulped, he seriously wanted to go and ask them about everything.

One of them had his hood down, his hair was blue and streaky, most of it covered his face. He was quite short compared to the other hooded figure.

"Axel, do you think Larxene will be mad?" The blue haired member asked, sitting at the table.

"Ha, she'll be angry at you yeh.."

Zexion frowned then looked up at Axel's hooded face. "She so fancies you Axel… it's blatantly obvious."

Axel smirked, sitting down at a chair, then leaning on the table with his elbows. "Yeh, but when she gets angry she doesn't take it out on me. So I guess there is a good side to it." He laughed a little at his own poor joke, then noticed the short blonde sitting at a table close to them.

Zexion sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Zexi…. You see that boy, he blonde one, over there with Riku?"

Zexion peered over his own shoulder to get a quick glimpse of the boy. "Yeh, I think he's Sora's brother. Why?"

Axel's face lit up, he became intrigued. "So you think he's just as special as the keyblade bearer?"

The nobody shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "Dunno, might be, why do you care anyway Axel?"

The redhead turned and stared in Roxas's direction. He couldn't get over that soft, spiky hair and those big, amazing, ocean blue eyes. "I dunno, he just seems to kinda stick out from the others in his year… maybe, if Sora has a keyblade, that lil' guy might have one too, if we can get a keyblade bearer into the organization, Xemnas will be pleased."

Zexion pondered this for a while, then nodded. "Yes, in fact, Xemnas may promote us and be very proud. Making Saix cry like a girl. I would love to see that…. So this blonde kid, how are you gonna get him to join?"

"I dunno… but he's kinda cute don'tcha think?"

Zexion's eyes widened, he then gave Axel the raised eyebrow. Axel couldn't help but stare at the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again Roxas felt a set of eyes upon him, he glanced over to the table with the strangers, the hooded one was looking right at him. Was that the same person as before? Why did he keep staring? Questions were driving him crazy as they have been all day.

"I'm gonna go to the study room , I have some catching up to do from last year" Riku said, finally getting over his hair.

Kairi nodded "I might join you, I have no idea what were talking about in maths at all."

Sora shook his head in disgust. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! Revision? On the first day of school?" He snapped.

Kairi raised a brow. "So your telling me you got everything said to us huh?" She crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

Sora simply smiled cheekily and shrugged. "You know me too well Kai."

The three walked off with Namine trailing behind. "You coming Roxas?" She turned and smiled nervously.

"Uhhh…" Roxas thought this could be his chance to speak to the cloaked figures. He was shaking thinking about it, but when else would he have the chance?

"I think I'll stay here, maybe grab a bite to eat."

Namine stroked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled a little more. "Oh… o….okay."

They walked off leaving Roxas alone to face his problem. He gulped then slowly got up. Shaking, he started to walk towards the older looking, scary cloaked men.

Zexion had no idea what was going through Axel's head, he so desperately wanted to summon his book and take a sneak peek, but knew the superior would be against it.

"So what made you so interested in the young boy in the first place Axel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shhh!! Look away!" Axel snapped back, turning his head to face zexion.

"Why?"

Axel placed his hand in front of Zexion's face to stop him. "He's coming this way."

The nobody looked round and too his surprise found the blonde boy walking towards them. He turned back and looked into Axel's dark hood. "Why is he walking over to us?"

"I dunno, let's see where it goes shall we?" The redhead smiled, though none could see it.

Roxas's head was spinning. What is he gonna say when he gets there? What if they hurt him? Riku said they were dangerous!

He wanted to turn back, but it was too late, he had arrived at their table, the mysterious beings were glaring up at him. He gulped.

"U…Ummmm, hi, my name is… my name is Roxas."

Zexion snickered a little at the stuttering boy then let out a small moan as Axel nudged him. The redhead looked into the small boys eyes, they were so beautiful, they drew Axel in, making him want to drown in that ocean blue colour.

Axel cleared his throat then put out his hand. "Hey Roxas, I'm Axel, and that's Zexion."


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas shivered uncontrollably and shook the man's hand, Axel's the one that had been staring at him all day, he felt his stomach turn.

He looked across at the blue haired one, he just nodded, not looking too fussed.

Roxas turned back to the mysterious hooded man named 'Axel'.

He tried to speak, but no words came out. Eventually he managed to get some courage and ask some questions.

"Your in Organization 13, right?"

Axel's face was shocked underneath his hood, Zexion's appeared the same. The blue haired member looked up at Roxas, slightly concerned. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Zexion!" Axel interrupted, "Don't be rude… Yes Roxas, we are, is there a problem or a query?"

Roxas gulped at Zexion's outburst. "Umm, no, not really, well umm, actually"

"Yesss???" Axel tried to stop him from stuttering.

"I was wondering how you get into the group…." Roxas clenched his eyes and rubbed the his arm, he knew he shouldn't of asked.

Axel started to laugh a little, but not in a way of mocking him, he was happy, Roxas wanted to join! He couldn't quite put his finger on why he was so god damn happy about this! "Well…" Axel said cheerfully… "The group needs just one more member, we pick out people who we think are suitable for the job…" He grinned evilly under his hood.

Roxas's stomach settled after hearing this. "So, there's like an audition or something?"

The cloaked members looked at each other then started to laugh.

"Nothing like that kid!" Zexion stated.

Roxas looked totally confused.

"Tell ya what, if you wanna join, I can mention it to our leader yeh?" Axel could tell the blonde wanted to join, it was kind of obvious.

Roxas's face lit up with excitement. "Really! You would do that?"

Axel nodded, "Yeh, I think you got potential kid." He heard zexion chuckle slightly, but ignored it.

"Thank you so much, I.. I guess I'll see you around." Without another word, the blonde ran off in excitement, he couldn't believe how well that went.

Later that day, Axel and Zexion returned to room 13. They walked up to another room inside it with the word: Superior labelled on it.

"You think this'll work?" Zexion asked, not feeling too sure about it.

"Ehh, might as well give it a shot." Axel replied, taking his hood down.

They pushed the door open and walked into a large, white room, approaching a tall, grey haired man, standing in the centre.

The doors closed behind them as they reached their leader.

"Superior, we have great news." Zexion spoke, being careful with his words around the boss.

Xemnas turned and looked at them both, grinning evilly. "What is this news that I must hear about then?" He queried.

"A boy." Axel stated. "He is brother's with the keyblade bearer, we think he may wield one himself. He wants to join the Organization."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmmm" Xemnas pondered, his finger's to his chin. "This is good news, you two have done well. Bring the boy to me after he is finished with his school matters."

With that, Axel and Zexion left without a word, waiting for 3 o'clock to arrive.

Roxas made his way into the study room and found his friends. They were all sitting at one table, Riku had a pencil in his mouth, reading a textbook with Sora. The girls were sharing a chair, reading a teen magazine.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, got a little hungry." Roxas lied, rubbing the back of his head. Riku nodded still reading ,Sora looked up at the blonde and smiled. "It's okay Roxas, were just waiting for Riku, he's just finishing up."

The bell went, they all packed their bags and headed towards the exit. Roxas was opening the doors when he felt his shoulder being yanked back with a hand. He turned to face the culprit. It was a blonde girl in a black cloak. "Hey there kid." She grinned evilly down at him, still placing her hand on his shoulder. "You've gotta come with me now, okay? No excuses, no nothin'."

Roxas looked muffled. His scared eyes looked into her dark, evil ones. She was scary, no, beyond scary. He nodded his head nervously, she had a cloak on, so being part of the organization she must have talked to the two members at lunch about his curiousness. Riku came through the doors, looking for Roxas. He saw Larxene grabbing the blonde and glaring down at him. "Larxene! Get your hands off of him!" He hissed, slamming the doors behind him.

She took her hand off his shoulder to grab the small boy's wrist. "If I were you Riku, I would shut your mouth before you get into any more trouble with Xemnas." She gave the grey haired boy a deathly look. He stepped back a little, gritting his teeth together with anger. There was hate in his eyes.

The tall blonde giggled, placing her other hand in front of her mouth. "C'mon kid, were all waiting." The smile disappeared from her face, she looked angry, without another word she stormed down the corridor, forcing Roxas along with her. They reached room 13, she let go of his wrist. He rubbed it , it was kinda sore she was tugging at it pretty roughly. They walked in and Larxene showed him to Xemnas's door. She winked and opened it. "Good luck you lil' twerp."

Roxas ignored her comment and walked into the giant white room, rubbing his wrist still. He became cold and scared, shivers were running down his spine.

"So you're the keyblade bearer everyone is talking about?" The voice came from no-where, the boy looked round sharply, seeing no one. "U…. uhh I don't understand! Show yourself!"  
"Ohh the boy has attitude." A tall grey haired man appeared with a large grin on his face, his white teeth shone from his dark skin. He was holding one of the cloaks in his hand. He walked up to Roxas, still giving him a creepy smile. "So you want to join the Organization? We don't usually accept requests, but you seemed to be a suitable candidate, oh mighty keyblade bearer."

Roxas didn't know what the man was talking about, but it sounded like he had got into the group. A small smile crept up on his lips, but as Xemnas held up the cloak to him, the smile widened as he took it from the grey man's hands. "Th..thank you!" He slipped it on quickly, it was so comfy! He finally felt accepted, the cloak made him feel warm, but also quite dark. He now realised why every member seemed so scary. Xemnas nodded his head then pointed to the exit before fading off into a puff of black smoke. What the hell was that! He just, disappeared! And all this talk of weird things like keyblades? These people were seriously weird, he understood why people were scared of them. He walked out the door and looked down a long, confusing looking corridor. He gulped and began to walk down, feeling a bit lost. So many doors and rooms! Where did he go? Which door did he dare go through?


	11. Chapter 11

Axel was walking down the corridor, with his hood up as usual, he rarely had it down. He noticed the blonde boy at the other end, looking a little dazed. The redhead smiled under his hood and walked up to him.

"Hey there kid." Roxas heard a voice, he looked up at the hooded figure, the voice rang a bell somewhere in his head. "Umm hi… who are you again?" Axel laughed. "You don't remember do you? It's me… Axel, from lunch." Ahh, that's it, he new he recognised the voice from somewhere.  
"You lost?" The hooded man asked.

"Umm yeh, where do I go from here?" The blonde asked back.

"Well, I can give you a tour if you want kid." Axel reached out his hand towards the blonde.  
"Umm okay." The blonde took his hand. Axel showed him every room, every corner, every wall! Afterwards he felt like he knew the place like the back of his hand. Axel had some sort of power over that, like the way he said things made Roxas remember everything.

As they reached the main lounge, Roxas headed for the exit door towards the school corridor. Axel stopped him before he had a chance to grab the door handle.

"Hold on there Roxas!"

The blonde turned, looking a tad confused. "I need to go home."

"I know that… but you don't go through there, the school's locked!" The redhead pointed out.

Roxas raised a brow and looked round the room. There were no other exits. "Where do I go the—"

Axel interrupted him, placing his hand out to stop the blonde from asking. "Just watch" He said. The hooded man placed his hand out and opened a purpley/blue cloud, similar to the one the grey haired man opened.

Roxas was incredibly confused, the colours were weird, it looked like it was from a different world. Mind you, most of the rooms looked out of this world anyway.

Axel swayed his hand towards the portal then walked in, disappearing.

Roxas was scared, he stood in front of the swirly, alien thing, glaring into it. After stepping in, closing his eyes, he felt himself step out onto soft grass. His eyes jerked open, he was suddenly in his garden with Axel. "H, how did that happen!?" Roxas asked, turning swiftly to Axel.  
"Ha, you have a lot to learn Roxas." Axel stepped towards him and ruffled his short, blonde locks.

Roxas was a little irritated, he reached up to his hair, brushing it back into place with his fingers.

"Anyway, this is where I leave you. Be in room 13 as soon as you get to school tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again blondey." Axel stood, waiting for a response, his arms folded.

Roxas nodded and smiled up at the hooded man. "Thanks for everything Axel."

As Axel disappeared, thoughts crept into Roxas's head again, for some reason, he felt weird thinking about the hooded man. Why did he help him out so much? What did he want? He guessed he was kinda thankful towards him, he helped him get into the group, then show him round. He truly was a nice guy, nicer than any others he had met, definitely. But he wasn't just nice. Something about the strange man named Axel made the blonde wonder, he couldn't take his mind off him.

Just then, Sora burst out the back doors and pounced on Roxas. "OH MY GOD ROXAS YOUR OKAY!" The brunette was hugging Roxas tightly at his knees.

His eyes widened, "Yeh Sora, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Sora looked up at Roxas, "Riku said Larxene dragged you off, she's a bully, I was worried about you, you could have gotten hur—" He suddenly stopped and stared at his brother. He stood and eyed Roxas up and down. "Hey, why are you wearing that?"


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas looked down at his cloak, he had forgotten he was wearing it. "Well, umm, I kinda…"

Sora's eyes widened. "You got invited to Organization 13?" The brunette looked nervous and angry at the same time.

Roxas felt like he had done something wrong. "What's up Sora?" Roxas asked, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine… it's just… they are a bad group of people Roxas, I'm surprised at you."

Roxas was shocked, this is a side of Sora he had never seen before! And he's known him since birth! "Sora, I've found a group of people that I feel comfortable with, I wanted to know who they were and now I finally got what I wanted, aren't you happy for me?"

Sora lowered his head. "Yeh well, it was nice knowing ya Roxas…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde yelled.

"Now you're in the organization, me and Riku and the girls won't see much of you will we?" Sora looked sad, his eyes weren't the same shade of bright blue as they were before.

"Oh Sora," Roxas shook his head smiling. "Just because I've made new friends, doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you guys… I won't leave, I promise."

The next morning, Roxas did as Axel instructed as they arrived at school, sneakily slipping away from Sora, he ran into room 13. As he slammed the door behind him, 4 organization members looked up at him, startled by the noise. The hooded one stood up.

"Hey, Roxas is here!"

He was guessing that was Axel. The blonde girl was sat next to him, a bit peeved that Roxas had entered, making Axel stand up out of her reach. Roxas looked up at Axel. Why did he always wear a hood? He had never seen his face before, is he ugly? Did he have something to hide?

The blonde jumped a little when Axel patted him on the back. "Come, take a seat" The nobody said, sitting down himself, patting the space next to him.

Roxas sat down, trying to get comfortable. "Hey Axel..." He asked.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to look at the blonde.

"Why do you never take your hood down?"

Axel cleared his throat. "Umm, Well…Becau—"

"It's because whenever he does, someone falls for him without thinking about his personality," The mohawked teen interrupted. "he's kinda lucky if you ask me, having the girls fall for him all the time."

Axel blushed under his hood. Roxas raised a brow. Axel had a lovely personality! What was he scared of? He sighed. Well at least he was hiding a giant gash on his face or something.

As the first bell rang for lessons Roxas got to his feet and grabbed his bag. He looked round to see that no one was moving an inch. "Umm, it's lessons yeh? Shouldn't we be like, going?"

Larxene cackled, choking slightly at the boys comment. "Kid, haven't you noticed? We don't go to class."

Oh yeh, he thought. He remembered Riku telling him that.

"If your gonna be part of Organization 13, you gotta learn to be a rebel Blondie." The blue haired one added, looking up from his book.

Roxas nodded, sitting back down, letting his bag fall to the floor. "Don't you guys get bored?" He asked.

Axel laughed. "Kid, if you ever get bored, come and tell me, I know the best place there is to chill." The hooded man leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head like cushions.

Larxene's eyes averted to Axel's chest, a smile creeping up on her face.

Roxas giggled a little at Larxene, but stopped as soon as she looked up. "Okay." He answered. "So, Axel, you mentioned missions? What do we do in them?"

The man's hood turned towards Roxas. "Umm, well, basically…." Axel couldn't get the words out, how was he going to tell him that they were basically mass murderers, and their sworn enemy was his brother? No, no… he had to change the subject. "Oh, just chores and shit. Nobody really cares about doing them, were a lazy bunch Rox."

The blonde nodded and smiled at his new nickname. "So, what are we gonna do to keep ourselves entertained?"

Demyx and Zexion smirked. "Rox, this IS what we do most of the time. Just chill." The mohawked teen replied.  
"Oh…" Roxas lowered his head, not all that impressed.

"But.."

Roxas looked up at Axel as he heard him reconsider.  
"I'm a tad bit peckish. Shall we get some grub?" He leaned up, flicking his hand towards Roxas as he asked the question.

"Okay!" The blonde's face lit up, he was STARVING! "Where are we buying?" Roxas didn't recall any shops near by.  
Hooded guy laughed. "Oh Rox, were not gonna buy the food, were gonna make it."

Roxas raised a brow at Axel.


	13. Chapter 13

"What? You said you wanted to do something, and were doing it for a reason aren't we?"

Before Roxas had any time to think it over, Axel grabbed his wrist, running into the kitchen, slamming the door behind them. He started to ruffle through cupboards and drawers. "Cookbook, cookbook, cookbook, Ah! Here it is!" He pulled out an old looking book from the back of a cupboard, it was covered in dust.

"What exactly are we going to make?" The boy asked.

"Well, how are your baking skills?" The redhead questioned.

"Umm, I dunno, why?"

Axel chuckled. "Well, I was thinking we could have a laugh and try to bake a cake."

"Umm, okay?" Roxas laughed a little, lifting his hand to cover his mouth as he did. "What type of cake are we going to cook?"

The hooded man stood in silence, thinking. He then raised an arm and handed Roxas a spoon, bowl and ingredients. "Were going to make a low fat chocolate one without nuts as Xaldin is on a diet and Zexion is allergic to nuts."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and sieved the flour into the bowl. Axel started to mess with other ingredients and equipment.

After a few hours of messing about, laughing, breaking things and making a total mess, they finally had the cake mixture in the oven. Still laughing, they were sat at the table with mugs of tea.

"You got a little something on your cheek Rox" Axel snickered, pointing out the cake mixture on his face from licking out the bowl.  
"Yeh well, you got a little something all over your face…" Roxas replied, smiling evilly.

"Where!?!" Axel cried out.

"Juuusttt…." The blonde grabbed the bag of flour and poofed it in Axel's hood. "There." His smile grew.

The older teen started to cough, white cloud coming from his hood. "Oh haha, very funny."

Roxas sat back in his seat. "Sorry, are you mad at me?" He remembered how short people's tempers were in this group.

"What?" Axel exclaimed. "Why would I be angry?"

"I dunno…" Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

Axel grinned under his hood, grabbed a dirty spoon and smothered the cake mixture from it all down Roxas's nose. "Are you angry now?" The nobody grinned cheekily.  
He fell off his chair and yelled, cake mixture was now all over his face. "Axel!" He started to laugh, sitting on the floor, looking like a complete numpty.

Axel stood and offered a hand to the silly blonde sitting on the floor, looking a complete mess. Roxas grabbed his hand. As hauled himself up, he tripped, making him bash right into Axel, they suddenly fell to the ground. His eyes widened, he noticed how their positioning could look completely wrong to anyone who walked in. He was spread right over Axel on the floor. "Sorry!" The boy blushed and pushed himself up, letting out a small, nervous giggle.

Axel laughed, put his hand on the table to help his balance and stood up. "It's okay Rox, don't worry about it!"

The boy's cheeks turned pinker. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen. As it started to become uncomfortable, the oven beeper went off, signalling the cake was done. Phew! He thought, the silence was beginning to torture him.


	14. Chapter 14

After taking the cake out and leaving it too cool, Axel went off to change his cloak in his room, leaving Roxas at the table again. The blonde's head filled with thoughts again. What was this feeling he had for Axel? Whenever he was around him, he felt special and complete. It was weird. Surely he didn't… No! He couldn't FANCY him could he? After all they had only just gotten to know each other, and besides, they were both guys! Roxas wasn't gay! Or at least, he thought he wasn't.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Axel walked in with a new, clean cloak on. Roxas had that strange feeling come up again as Axel walked in the room. His stomach turned.

"You look so cute with cake on your face." Axel said, walking over to the boy.

Roxas's eyes widened, Axel had set off the butterflies in his stomach now. Roxas was too nervous to talk, he simply giggled and blushed bright pink again.

Axel smiled down at the embarrassed boy and stood up. "Well, the cake isn't gonna ice itself!"

Oh God, Roxas thought, here comes more mess!

Axel brought the cake over to the table with all the icing equipment, sat down and started to work at it.

More hours went by as the two teens decorated the cake beautifully. Axel did most of the work, but that was because Roxas didn't want to ruin his masterpiece.

When it was done, they set it to the side and placed a note on top of it saying: 'Keep your filthy paws off!' In very scruffy handwriting.

Axel stood back and admired their work. "Good job Rox, we make a good team you and I."

Roxas nodded, smiling. He looked up at the kitchen clock. My God! He thought. It was half past 3 already! He had so much fun with Axel, the day just flew by. Oh no! Sora must be wondering were he was! Roxas grabbed his bag and wiped his face with a cloth quickly. "Thanks for an amazing day Axel, sorry I gotta go." With that he ran out the kitchen, straight home.

Axel put his arm out to stop him, "Wait Roxa---!" He was stopped by the door slamming shut. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye. The firey redhead looked over at the cake and smiled. He REALLY liked this kid. Maybe, more than he should. Axel got quite worried over his feelings for the blonde. Were they obvious? He scratched the back of his head, thinking harder. What if, Roxas didn't like him in that way… Axel didn't want to ruin their new friendship. He was so confused. The nervous redhead got up from the table and walked to his room, drowning in his own thoughts.

Roxas ran to his house and burst through the front door, trying not to get caught by Sora, he ran straight upstairs to his room. He got in and shut the door behind him. He was startled as he turned round to see Sora sitting on his bed, looking at him with shame. "Where have you been!" The brunette shouted.

"Well, Umm, It's hard to explai—"


	15. Chapter 15

"You've been with the organization all day haven't you!"

"You don't understand Sora! They made me do a couple of trial days! I have to hang with them for a while before I can go back to normal lessons!" He hated lieing, especially to his brother, but it was the only thing he could think of doing under so much pressure.

"Oh yeh okay, don't wanna loose your new rep do you?" Sora stomped over to the door, opened it, then slammed it behind him.

"URGH!" Roxas cried out, slamming himself on his bed. His head hurt. Sora was being so annoying! He had ruined a perfectly good day! His rage soon disappeared as he remembered what a good time he had had with Axel that day. It made him smile. Confused with all the thoughts running through his head, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

A week had passed and Roxas had now grown friendly with most of the Organization members. He hadn't had any missions yet, so he spent most of his time relaxing and mucking about with Axel. Towards the end of the week, Roxas's feelings for Axel had grown a lot stronger, although the blonde hadn't seen his face, he loved who Axel was. He was friendly and kind, and completely open to new ideas and stories. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love. Every little thing reminded him of Axel in some way or another. He loved it, but he couldn't think of what to do. He was too scared too tell him, he might ruin what they already had. Their friendship had become so close in such a short amount of time, he felt he could completely trust Axel, and Axel could trust him.

As Saturday morning's sun shone through Roxas's window, he woke up and smiled. He ran downstairs and helped himself to some cereal. Sora was sat at the other end of the table, dead quiet. His brother had been ignoring him all week due to Roxas's busy schedual with organization 13. The blonde had gotten used to it now and decided not to make a fuss. It was a nice day, he was unsure of what to do with it.

After clearing up his breakfast, having a wash and getting dressed, he walked out the door into the street, it was quite crowded. He looked around while walking down the road, people of all ages were enjoying the sun. He turned left, walking into a field, it was a shortcut he knew. His happy walking was then put to a stop as he heard a strange noise from behind him. He turned to see a portal open up and a hooded figure step out of it.  
"Hey Roxas… nice day huh?"

It was Axel, he knew it. He smiled and ran towards him. Stopping in front of the tall teen, he grinned happily up at his hooded face. "Hey Axel! Yeh it is isn't it?"

Axel ruffled the boys hair and chuckled. "I wanna take you too my special place Roxy." Roxy had become Axel's new nickname for him. He kinda liked it, it made him feel special in a way. "S… somewhere special?" He asked.

"Yeh, C'mon!" Axel grabbed the blonde's wrist lightly and tugged him through the open portal.


	16. Chapter 16

At the other end, they stepped out onto a very tall building with a clock on the side. Roxas looked round, the view was breath taking. "Have a seat!" He heard Axel call from behind him. He turned, walked down to Axel and sat beside him. "This is amazing Axel"

Redhead simply nodded, looking out at the view. "It sure is relaxing, I come out here after missions to cool down and be left alone with my thoughts."

Just then, something had occurred to the blonde. "Axel… you still haven't tole me what we have to do when we go on missions…"

Axel closed his eyes, lowered his head and sighed disappointingly. He hoped he wouldn't have brought it up again, Axel had been avoiding it all week. "Well…" He said. "If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out on me?"

Roxas looked confused, but he wanted to know. "Okay, I promise."

The nobody took in a deep breath, then let it go. "You see Roxas… the reason why we all wear these cloaks and act so mysteriously is because, well, were evil. We are not nice people, in fact, were not really people at all."

Roxas was seriously confused, what did he mean by, not really people at all? Curious, he listened on to what Axel had to say.

"Were called nobodies Roxas… we don't have hearts."

The blonde's eyes widened, he reached his hand to his chest. Nothing. No Pulse. No Sound. Just nothing. His mouth was wide open… how was he alive right now! He couldn't believe he hadn't seen this before! No wonder he could never find his pulse in P.E!

"And so, if were ever going to get hearts… we need to steal others." He continued. "Were murderers Roxas, we kill for our own selfish needs."

Roxas was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing… all this was so strange and new to him.  
Seeing Roxas wasn;t going to say much, Axel kept talking. "And your brother Sora, oh he's very special indeed. He's the kayblade bearer. He's the chosen one. He goes round fixing all the mess weve made and being the hero. So, yeh, you get the picture, were out to get him."

Roxas said nothing, he couldn't believe it… he had joined a group of murderers trying to kill his brother. He gulped and stood up, his face didn't change, he was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Roxas." Axel looked up at the scared boy, trying to hide his own fear. "Roxas, please talk.."

"I think…" He began, "I think I'm gonna leave now."

Axel jumped up to his feet and grabbed Roxas's arm. "Don't go! Please Roxas! Can we talk about this?"

Tears came to Roxas's eyes. "Why? Why do you care! Your all just a bunch of low lives with no feelings to anyone else what so ever!" The blonde shouted angrily, not facing Axel. It hurt to say that to the one he adored so much.  
"That's not true Roxy!"

"Oh yeh!" Roxas laughed sarcasticly. "Prove it."

Axel sighed and loosened his grip on Roxas's arm a little. "Really? You really want me to prove I have feelings for others?"

"Yeah" Roxas snapped back. "You think you could do that?"

Axel sighed and closed his eyes, the tension was building up in his body. "Okay, you asked for it." Without another word, Axel pulled Roxas's arm towards him, making the blonde turn swiftly to face him. He grabbed the blonde's cheeks and held his face up. He then bent down to Roxas's height and brought the small boy's face into the darkness of his hood as he kissed the blonde tenderly.


	17. Chapter 17

Roxas stepped back, completely shocked. He turned pink right to the brim of his ears and smiled. He stepped forward to stand right in front of Axel. "Can I see your face now, Axel?" He asked with a soft, quiet voice.

Axel simply nodded, he was enthralled to see that the blonde didn't freak out, his insides were knotting and swirling about with happiness.

Roxas slowly reached up to the brim of Axel's hood and gulped. He was finally going to see the face of the man he loved. His hands started to shake as he was pushing Axel's hood off his face, Roxas closed his eyes and gently slid the hood down behind Axel's neck.

"Tada." Axel said, smiling a little. He was a bit nervous on what the blonde would think of him.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. As he caught sight of Axel's amazing features, he became speechless. Axel was beautiful, why would he want to hide such an amazing sight from the world?! His hair was bright red, a kind of Neon colour with darker bits, making it look more edgy. His spikes were perfectly gelled and styled, with long sideburns to shape his boney, handsome face. But the things that caught Roxas's attention the most were his deep, emerald eyes. They shone like no other eyes he had seen before, such a dazzling colour too. Axel was truly a sight to behold. He understood now what Demyx had told him earlier. Any girl would crawl all over the redhead. Larxene seemed too claw at him at any moment she could. Roxas breathed heavily, stroking Axel's smooth, fragile face, getting lost in his amazingly green eyes. "Your… your stunning" The words finally came from his lips.

Axel gave Roxas a cheeky grin, relieved that Roxas had accepted him. "Roxy, I don't know how to say this but… I love you, so much." He said softly, leaning towards Roxas for another kiss.

The blonde leaned towards Axel, still in shock of how handsome he was. As their lips touched, Roxas closed his eyes, he was in heaven.

Axel's breathing became a little faster as he gripped one hand to the back of Roxas's head and kissed him passionately. He lowered his other hand and wrapped his arm round the boy's waist, bringing him closer.

Both males were in complete bliss as their lips moved naturally with each others, breathing heavier and holding each other close.

Roxas felt Axel's tongue charging into his mouth, it tasted so good. Placing his own tongue into Axel's mouth, they made out lustfully. His mouth was becoming a little dry, Axel's breath was so fuckin' hot! Everything about him was hot! Roxas couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a dream come true. His shoddy first day at school turned out to be the best week of his young life.

That afternoon, the young couple strolled through the town and grabbed a bite to eat from the local bakers. Axel had brought the boy some of the cake they had made earlier in the week., it was delicious. When the day had gone and the sky began to grow dark, Axel kissed his short, cute boyfriend goodbye, then disappeared into a black cloud. Oh how Roxas adored him.


End file.
